In some approaches related to a static random access memory (SRAM) cell, a read port of the memory cell generates a high leakage current. For example, at a worst manufacturing process, voltage, and temperature condition, a 72 Kbit macro generates a leakage current of about 9 mA.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.